Swan-Mills Holidays
by gay.panic97
Summary: Okay, so this began as a simple, Halloween-themed oneshot written for a prompt, but it has since grown into more. Some Swan-Mills family holidays filled with fluff and crack. Enjoy!
1. Halloween

_A/N: Prompt: Regina tries to carve a pumpkin but keeps gagging. Turned into a much longer than intended fluff-fest. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

It was a Halloween unlike any other at 108 Mifflin Street. For starters, there were actually decorations and lights donning the Mills household-something that had been missing since Henry was a little boy. Secondly, Henry actually expected to spend the evening trick-or-treating with friends. Actual friends that he had actually made. After spending most of his young life as an outcast, he had finally found true friends among Ava and Nicholas Tillman. This was also the first Halloween Henry had experienced with both his mothers present. The two women had worked out a tentative custody agreement, wherein most holidays were decided upon. Somehow, though, Halloween had been overlooked. When Henry expressed that he didn't want to have to choose between the two, they decided to look past their differences for the night and share the holiday with him. Henry couldn't have been more excited.

Emma arrived at five-thirty dressed in her very best knight costume. As soon as Regina opened the door, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really, Miss Swan?" she said, taking in the white, fitted overcoat with silver trim, light grey leather pants, and knee-length white boots. On her side was a sword. An actual sword. Her dad's, to be exact, and her hair was tied off to the side in a long, pretty braid that her mother had fixed for her-though she would never admit it. "All the costumes in the world, and you chose that one?"

"I did it to mess with my dad mostly." Emma grinned at her, chest puffed out. "He likes to think he's the only one who can look good with a sword. I wanted to prove him wrong." She moved her left foot forward and rested her right hand on the hilt of her sword, striking a noble pose with her dreamiest smile. The one that showed off her dimples so well. "What do you think? Am I Charming or what?"

"While I'll admit that you do look better than your idiot father ever did, that's not really saying very much," Regina said, opening the door wider-although somewhat reluctantly-to let her inside.

Emma laughed. "That was half a compliment, but I'll take it anyway." Turning, she ran her eyes up and down the brunette. Regina tried to swallow down the butterflies that look of interest stirred inside of her. "So, what are you supposed to be?"

Furrowing her brow, Regina pointed to her black dress and matching pointed hat. "I'm a witch. Isn't it obvious?"

"I mean, yeah, it's obvious enough, I guess. It's just that I imagined you would get way more into Halloween than this. I'm pretty sure I've seen you wear dress at work before. Not very imaginative."

Regina pursed her lips. "Well, this is the first post-curse Halloween in Storybrooke. Before, I would usually dressed up in one of my Evil Queen ensembles, but I thought that might not be the best of ideas this year. The town still doesn't trust me, and most of them hate me already. I didn't want to remind them of why."

"Screw them," the blonde shrugged casually, taking Regina by surprise. She supposed she should've been used to Emma's loose, crass tongue by now, but it still managed to take her off guard. She would've thought she would find it repulsive, but there was something about how brutally honest Emma was that Regina found strangely endearing. In an annoying way, of course. "You can worry about the town some other day. It's Halloween, and if you like to dress up for Halloween, you shouldn't let anyone keep you from it." Then, Emma grinned widely. "I for one would kill to see you in one of your Evil Queen outfits. From what I've heard, they're something else."

The right corner of Regina's mouth twitched upward in an almost-smile. "Well, when you put it like that..." With a gesture of her hands, she was enveloped in bright purple smoke. When it faded away, she was dressed in a form-fitting, black leather dress that cascaded down to the floor. The neckline was cut straight down the middle all the way to her belt, and there was only a thin layer of sheer material cover the bare skin there. Her sleek black hair was pulled high on top of her head with a black, studded headpiece over it. Deep brown eyes were framed with dark makeup while her lips were devoid of their usual crimson red and colored in a softer nude color.

Emma, who had been leaned against the wall, slipped forward and nearly fell to the floor at the sight.

Regina's smile widened in a grin that left goosebumps on the blonde's skin. "Do you approve, Miss Swan?"

Suddenly, it was incredibly hard for Emma to speak beyond the big knot clogging her throat. "I... uh... I-It's nice. I approve, yeah. Very, um, very..."

"Evil?" The brunette finished.

"I was going to say regal. Not evil."

Footsteps bounded down the stairs, and Emma had never been so grateful for a distraction in her life as she struggled to regain herself from the shock of seeing Mayor Mills dressed like... that. She'd seen the woman in tight clothes before. She'd seen her in black. She'd even seen her in leather. But she'd never seen her look like that before. So-no, not evil. She meant what she said. And not really regal, either, though she did look very queenly. No, it was more that she looked dangerous. Unpredictable. Wild. Sexy.

Emma always did have a thing for rebels.

Henry raced down the stairs looking an uncanny amount like Harry Potter in his Hogwarts robes with a wand in one hand and a broomstick in the other. He had refused to get a haircut for weeks despite being long overdue so that it would look exactly like Harry's. And with his round glasses and the lightning bolt scar painted on his forehead with makeup, Emma had to admit that he really did look like him.

"Henry." Regina smiled warmly at her son, reaching a hand out to squeeze his shoulder. She was thrilled when he didn't jerk back from her like he might've done a year ago. Things were far from completely mended between the two, but they were finally beginning to understand one another. To be honest and open. To really be a family again. "You look wonderful."

"Yeah, kid," Emma agreed. "With a costume like that, I'd check the mailbox to make sure your letter to Hogwarts hasn't come yet."

"A letter from Hogwarts would come from an owl, Emma," he said with an exasperated eye-roll. "Everyone knows that." He brightened again. "It's actually a group costume-Ava and Nicholas are dressed as Hermione and Ron."

"Nice," the blonde nodded. "The question is, though, who's going to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Is it Gold? Please tell me it's Gold."

"We tried to convince him, but he wouldn't budge," Henry said, pushing the glasses that had slipped down his nose back up.

"That's too bad," Regina said. "Gold would make an excellent Volde-"

"No!" Emma and Henry both exclaimed, stopping her sentence short.

"You can't say his name, Mom," Henry said. "Name's have power."

"Yep," Emma said. "You say his name, and he'll show up."

Regina pursed her lips at her. "Really, Miss Swan? It's just a story."

"Hey, it wasn't that long ago I was convinced fairy tales were just stories, too. Turned out, they're real, and I'm a part of them. I'll be damned if I'm taking any chances with the Dark Lord himself, thank you very much."

"You guys look great," Henry noted, looking over his mothers. "Okay, so, Mom's the Evil Queen, obviously. And Emma's her White Knight. Right?"

"I was actually going for a more a Charming vibe," Emma said. "To irritate my dad mostly."

"Nope. Charming never dressed in all-white like that. You're the White Knight who serves the Evil Queen and tries to keep her from staying too far to the dark side."

"Sounds like a full time job," the blonde murmured and earned herself a dark look from the Evil Queen. "What? I just meant that I'd be really crappy as your moral compass considering I'm pretty despicable myself. I may slay dragons and break evil curses during the day, but at night I'm wild. But, if the great Harry Potter declares it, I must obey." Without hesitation, she dropped to one knee in front of Regina and bowed her head dramatically. "I commit myself entirely to your service, my Queen. As of this moment, I am your White Knight to command as you see fit." She cast a mischievous grin upward at the brunette and waited for a response.

However, Regina was a bit too preoccupied with the sight of Emma, on her knees, pledging herself to her answer at the moment. Her insides had turned to jelly, and her legs trembled like stilts in a hurricane. She was grateful for the makeup on her face that lessened the bright red glow of her cheeks and hoped that Emma and Henry couldn't hear her heart merely seconds from beating through her chest.

"Y-You're ridiculous, Miss Swan," she finally choked out, and Emma stood to her feet. "The Evil Queen had no White Knight."

"Well, maybe that's why she was so angry all the time," Emma tossed back to her. "Are you two ready to head out? The sun's going down as we speak, and we don't want to be too late or we'll miss all the good candy."

"We have to wait for Nicholas and Ava," Henry declared. "Their dad's bringing them over."

"And there are still a few things around here I want to set up," Regina said now that she had finally regained the ability to speak without stuttering. "Miss Swan, there are several bowls of candy on the kitchen island. If you can handle it, bring them out to the porch to set out for trick-or-treaters while we're out with Henry."

Emma smiled from the corner of her mouth at her. "As you command, my Queen." Henry giggled, and she shot him a wink.

In the kitchen, Emma found five large bowls filled to the brink with candy. Snagging a Kit-Kat bar for herself off the top of one, she balanced them all on her arms and carried them carefully outside to the front porch. There, she was met with a sight she thought she'd never witness.

Regina Mills, still dressed as the Evil Queen, sitting on the step of her front porch with her sleeves rolled up, a knife in hand, and a pumpkin with the top cut out in her lap. Her face was contorted in disgust as her free hand levitated over the opening at the top of the pumpkin. Emma watched in amazement and amusement as the hand inched nearer to that opening. Slowly, it began to enter, her fingers folding together as they went deeper and deeper inside, and then...

A gag wretched itself out of Regina's mouth as she drew her hand back quickly and turned her head away from the pumpkin.

"God, that's revolting," she hissed under her breath.

Emma, placing the bowls on the small table that had been set up on the front porch, smirked and moved a bit closer. "Having trouble there, your Majesty?"

Regina's eyes flashed up at her in anger, finding the smug look on her face all too infuriating. "No, of course not."

"Need me to help?"

"No, Miss Swan. I can carve a Jack-o-Lantern on my own, thank you. I'm quite capable."

"Alright then. Go ahead."

Regina's face fell. "What?"

"Go ahead and de-gut the pumpkin. No magic. Just your hands and all those squishy innards. If you're so capable, do it."

Regina looked genuinely terrified at the pumpkin. "I will." She didn't make a move to begin.

"Some time today, Regina. We need to have it done before Michael shows up with Ava and Nicholas."

"I'll do it, Miss Swan! Stop rushing me!" A look of trepidation came over her face as she moved her hand back towards the hole in the top of the pumpkin. She was a mere inches away when her hand froze.

Emma furrowed her brow. "Regina. You good?"

"I don't like it," she answered with a tightly drawn expression.

"Huh?"

"The way it feels-I don't like it. It's nauseating. I hate it."

"What? You're telling me that you, a woman who has literally held still-beating hearts in the palm of her hand, can't handle some harmless pumpkin guts?"

"Enchanted hearts aren't like this-they aren't squishy and slimy. They're firm until... until they're dust. This stuff is slippery, and it smells horrific."

"How'd you carve pumpkins before?"

Her lips pulled downward. "I usually made Graham do it."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Oh."

Suddenly, Regina's eyes cut up at her, and she grinned. "What was that you were saying earlier, dear? Something about being at my service?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"Well, my White Knight, here is your first assignment." Standing, she shoved the pumpkin into Emma's hands. "Carve it."

"I knew the whole White Knight thing was going to backfire eventually," the blonde muttered.

"What was that, Knight?"

"I said whatever you say, my Queen. I live to serve." With a forlorned look, she plopped down where Regina had been sitting and rolled up her sleeves. "I'm going to carve the best damn Jack-o-Lantern you've ever seen in your life."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she smirked down at her. "Doubtful, but do give it your best shot, dear." With that, she turned on her heel and walked inside the house.

Emma could only smile and chuckle as she thrust her hand into the pumpkin and gathered up a handful of the gunk inside. "That woman."

Fifteen minutes later, Regina and Henry were drawn outside by a triumphant shriek from the porch. They opened the door and found Emma the White Knight standing on her feet, her arms covered in orange pulp from her fingertips to her elbows, with the pumpkin raised over her head like the head of an enemy after a battle victory. Her face beamed with pride.

"I did it!" she cried excitedly. "This is the town's very best Jack-o-Lantern. Way better than those stupid ones that the nuns carved."

"We can't see it," Henry said. "Turn it around."

"Alright, but prepare yourselves to seriously be amazed," the blonde bragged. "You may want to shield your eyes from all the raw, glorious talent you're about to bear witness to."

"Miss Swan, just show us the damn pumpkin!" Regina snapped impatiently.

Without another word, Emma lowered the pumpkin to her chest and turned it carefully until the face pointed at Regina and Henry. Their heads turned to the side, brows knit, while Emma waited.

"What is it?" Henry asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean 'what is it'?" Emma frowned at them. "It's our family crest." They both looked at her in shock, and Emma's cheeks burned. "Well, what I mean is..." She sighed, frustrated with her own ineloquence. "So, my parents have been trying to teach me all those Enchanted Forest crap, and Mom's been hammering the importance of the family crest into my head. How it ties a family together and lets everyone know that they're unified. And she showed me hers and my dad's and told me it was mine, too, but it didn't feel like mine. It felt more like something that had been forced on me, y'know? So, I thought I'd just make my own. Just a swan. But that didn't feel right because it's not just me by myself anymore. It's... It's all of us. Henry and... and Regina, too." Her face was a shade brighter than scarlet as she spoke with her eyes glued to the ground. "So, I made our family crest. There's the swan and the crown for me and Regina, and then around it is the heart for Henry. Y'know, the heart of the Truest Believer." She cleared her throat. "I know it's probably lame, and you two might not even think of me as part of your family. I know I just kind of barged in not that long ago, but... but the two of you are the only people I've ever considered truly as family. Even my parents feel a lot like strangers most of the time. But Henry, you're my kid, and I love you. A-And Regina, well, we fight like crazy, and I'm pretty sure you usually want to kill me more than anything, but you're... I don't even know what you are to me exactly. You're the mother to my son. Our son. And that's something pretty special to me." She looked at the pumpkin and suddenly felt humiliated by it. "I probably shouldn't have even carved this. It's stupid. I could just get rid of it and buy a new one. Maybe just carve one of those generic spooky faces on it. I'm sorry, guys. I'll throw it out."

She moved to throw the pumpkin into the garbage can outside.

"No!" Regina shouted, and all three of them froze at her voice. Wide-eyed, Emma turned back to her. Straightening up and dropping the arm that had shot out to stop the blonde, Regina clasped her hands tightly. She didn't know why she reacted so strongly exactly, but it had something to do with how Emma's previously bright and ecstatic face had dimmed so quickly. How the hopeful girl had sunk back into the role of rejected orphan in practically a second. That had hurt Regina more than she could or would express. "Don't throw it out. It's... It's very lovely, Miss Swan." She blinked. "Emma."

Emma was stunned. "You like it?"

A soft smile formed on Regina's lips, countering her harsh costume. "Yes, Emma. I like it very much."

"It's awesome!" Henry agreed with a big grin. "We needed a family crest-it's the one thing we were missing." The sound of a car pulling up caught all of their attention, and they all three turned to see Michael's truck coming to a stop in front of the drive. Ava and Nicholas bounded out with spot-on costumes, and Henry grinned. "They're here!" He rushed to meet them halfway.

"I'm glad you liked the pumpkin," Emma said as she set the Jack-o-Lantern on the table with the candy. "I didn't think about how cheesy it kind of is until afterward."

"It's not cheesy," Regina said. "It's our coat-of-arms, and I'll bear it proudly." Emma's mouth spread into a big, goofy grin. "Now, let's clean you up, shall we? We've got a long night of trick-or-treating ahead of us." With a wave of her hand, she cleared all the pumpkin innards from Emma's arms and hands. "Thank you, dear, for carving that for me."

Smiling, Emma bowed low to her. "I am at your complete command, your Majesty."

Regina sucked in a sharp breath as she walked past her to greet Michael and mumbled lowly, "That kind of talk will be the death of me before the night is over."

Emma trotted along beside her with a mile-wide grin. "Heard that." Winking at a blushing Regina, she turned to Michael. "Hey, Mikey! How's it going, bud?"

The three adults and three children embarked on a long night of trick-or-treating. They covered every house on every block of every street in Storybrooke, going door-to-door as the kids held out large bags and put on their cutest smiles in the hopes of getting as many sweets as possible. It was a mostly quiet night with families parading through town in their costumes. Of there were some pranksters with eggs and toilet paper and scary masks waiting to jump unsuspecting passersby, but Emma, playing the role of knight and sheriff, warded them off. As for anyone who dared to even look at the Evil Queen the wrong way, her vigilant White Knight had a killer glare and a few choice words waiting for them.

By the time they made it back to the Mills household, it was past ten'o'clock. The kids, excited from a night out and the copious amounts of candy they had obtained, buzzed with excitement as they compared their loots.

"Mom, Emma," Henry said as they headed for the front door. He wore his best pair of puppy-eyes as he looked up at them. The two women shared a look of suspicion.

"Yes, Henry?" Regina asked, her hands on her hips while Emma crossed hers over her chest.

"Could I maybe sleep over at Nicholas and Ava's house tonight?" he questioned. "Please? It's not a school night."

"I don't know," Emma said. "Is Michael okay with this?"

"I'd love to have him over," the mechanic said, stepping up to them with his kids by his side. "Nicholas and Ava have been looking forward to it for weeks now."

"Well, I guess, it's alright with me if it's alright with your mother," Emma shrugged, and they all turned to look at Regina, who tried her best to look menacing even though she had no intention of keeping her son from his friends.

"You promise you won't stay up all night eating candy?" she said. "Only a few pieces tonight. You know the rules."

"I promise!" Henry nodded hopefully.

"And you promise not to stay up past midnight?"

"Yes, Mom, I promise."

Regina smiled. "Well, it's a yes then."

"Awesome! Thanks, guys!" He threw his arms around both his mothers, pulling the two close together. Regina looked shocked while Emma half-smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're the best moms ever."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, kid," Emma said. "Now, you'd better go pack an overnight bag."

Ten minutes later, Emma and Regina waved from the front porch as the kids all piled into Michael's truck, and it started with a roar. They watched as it drove down the street before turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

"He had fun tonight," Regina sighed. "I haven't seen him smile and laugh like that since he was a little boy."

"Yeah, tonight he was just a kid. There were no fairy tale books. No curses. No magic. Just fun. It's good to see him like that. Good to see him with friends." Emma looked at Regina with a nervous smile. "Y'know, I had a really good time tonight, too. With him and Ava and Nicholas and Michael." She swallowed. "And you, too."

"Yes, it was a surprisingly pleasant evening," Regina nodded before clearing her throat uncertainly. "Perhaps, um, you'd like to come inside for a drink. Before you leave for the night, I mean."

Emma's smile widened. "I'd like that a lot. Thank you."

The two walked a bit awkwardly inside the house to Regina's study where the brunette poured out a couple glasses of cider. She handed one to Emma before raising her own. "To our first Halloween as... as a family."

Emma's megawatt smile lit up the room much more than the crackling fireplace. "To our family's first Halloween." They clinked their glasses together and each took a far larger drink than was necessary. Sighing, Emma lowered the glass from her lips and turned it in circles in her hands. "Hey, Regina. Did you really mean what you said about the pumpkin? Did you really like it, or was that just you being nice in front of Henry?"

Amber brown eyes danced with the light of the fire. "I meant it, Emma. Every word." She paused thoughtfully, dropping her gaze to her glass. "And I think, if you'd like it, we could spend more holidays together like this. It will be tiresome, tossing Henry around every time a special occasion comes along. Splitting time with him when he should be in a stable environment. I think we should try and overcome our differences and be together as a cohesive family unit on the holidays." She glanced up. "What do you think?"

Emma smiled at her crookedly in a way that made Regina's chest tighten. "I think that sounds fantastic." She bowed her head in reverence. "My only wish is to please you, my Queen."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Regina slammed her glass down on the desk before advancing on Emma in long strides. Before the blonde could even lift her head, Regina was directly in front of her. Soft hands cupped her face before she pulled Emma closer to her and covered her lips with her own. Emma stood in astonishment, unable to move, for several seconds as Regina kissed her. Finally, the brunette drew back with a playful smile. The sight of her, shadows cast on her face from the firelight, lipstick smudged slightly from the bruising kiss, made Emma gasp.

"I told you what that kind of talk does to me," Regina said to her, and it came out almost as a threat. Emma barely noticed, though. She was far too caught up in the woman before her. The woman she'd spent almost every night since arriving in Storybrooke dreaming of. The woman she'd tried to hate but never quite could. The woman who had just kissed her in a way that she had never been kissed before in her life.

The words came out in a gush of air, a breathy statement she never meant to say aloud. "You're so beautiful."

The smug look left Regina's face, and she instead looked genuinely stunned. Then, without a word, she leaned forward and kissed Emma again, a bit gentler. And Emma wasn't frozen stiff for this kiss. This kiss had her leaning into it until Regina's back hit the wall. This kiss had her hands firmly on the brunette's hips, one slipping downward the bottom of her knee to hike her leg up. The leg wrapped around Emma while Regina grabbed fistfuls of her jacket lapels to pull her closer still. Their breath mingled as their lips parted for air.

"What are we doing?" Regina whispered, staring into eyes that had chosen to be green that day.

"I don't know," Emma said back, "but I'm really glad we're doing it." She kissed Regina again and felt herself being lowered to the lounge. She landed on the cushions and laughed as Regina straddled her waist with that predatory smile on her lips. Reaching forward, Emma slipped a stray hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. Without thinking, Regina leaned into the touch, her eyes closing and a contented sigh passing over her lips. Emma smiled before extending her neck out and kissing her again.

With their lips still touching, she breathed into Regina's mouth, "I am yours, My Queen."

* * *

When Emma got back to the apartment she shared with her parents the next morning at ten-thirty, she assured Snow and David that she had gone out to a few parties with Ruby after trick-or-treating with Henry and had spent the night with her best friend.

"How was Halloween with Regina?" Snow asked. "As dreadful as you imagined it would be?"

Emma grinned slyly. "Y'know, it was surprisingly nice. Really nice. My best Halloween yet." Her parents' eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'm going to go take a shower and get out of this costume."

"Uh, Emma?" David said, and she looked back at him. "You've got a little something." He pointed to her collar and neck. She looked down and caught sight of the lipstick smudge on the white collar of her shirt and the purple bruise on her neck. Blushing bright red, she struggled to hide it with her hair.

"Oh. Yeah. That. It's uh... Yeah." Without another word, she bolted up the stairs and crashed into her room. Through the thin door, she could hear the silence hanging over her parents. Then, there was laughter that left her bewildered.

"Well, I never saw that coming," Snow chuckled.

"You didn't?" David said. "I saw it a mile away. When is the last time you saw our daughter show any attention to a man in this town? She's much more preoccupied with the women-always has been."

"Yes but Ruby? I mean, it's a little weird, isn't it?"

"Well, technically they're close in age. And they've got a lot in common. I could see the two of them together."

"I suppose you're right. That was a strange shade, though. Not Ruby's usual." She barked out a laugh. "You know, I've actually only seen one person wear lipstick that color before and that was-"

Silence rang throughout the room as they put the pieces together.

"Oh," David breathed. "Oh, no."

Snow's voice came out low and dark. "I'm going to kill her."

"Be rational, Snow. You've just started to mend bridges with Regina. You don't want to undo all the progress you've both made now."

"Not Regina," she said back. "Emma. You'd better start building a tower, Charming, because we are locking her up for another twenty-eight years. I just got my daughter back-I am _not_ ready for dating now. Especially not dating her of all people. No way. No how."

Pressed against the door, Emma couldn't help but laugh to herself. It didn't matter that her parents knew she and Regina had spent the night together. It didn't matter that they were probably going to confront her about it as soon as she emerged from her room. She knew deep down that they would understand. They would value their relationship with her far more than their distaste for the Evil Queen. She couldn't have been upset in that moment if she wanted to. Because even as her parents bickered downstairs about what the best way to keep her locked away would be, Emma replayed the night before over and over in her head. Every second of it. Every kiss. Every touch. And she thought back to that morning. How right it had felt to wake up in Regina Mills's bed with the very woman in her arms. To kiss her and be kissed back. There was no anxious morning after. No awkward goodbyes. No explanations needed. There were kisses. There was breakfast. There were smiles and jokes. There was a comfort there. Nothing had ever felt quite so right for either of them, and they both felt that ease.

It had indeed been the best Halloween yet, and both women looked forward to celebrating many more like it.


	2. Thanksgiving

_A/N: So, I had some requests after the Halloween story to continue on with the rest of the holidays, which I've decided I will do. This is a direct continuation from the Halloween story wherein Emma and Regina have been dating since then. Since the previous story came after Halloween, I wanted to make sure and get this one in before Thanksgiving. So, here you are: SQ Thanksgiving as I imagine it._

* * *

Regina stood outside the door of the Charming loft, gripping the covered plate in her hand. At her side, Henry held another dish as he waited for his mother to make a move. Any move, really. He'd have liked for her to blink-it would've reassured him that she was alright. As it were, though, she stood stalk-still in the hall, staring at the metal of the front door. He couldn't even be sure she was breathing.

"Mom?" Henry said softly, looking up at her. No answer. "Mom?" Nothing. " _Mom!_ "

Regina jumped and turned her head down towards him. "Henry. Why on earth are you shouting at me?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Because it's the only way to get your attention." He furrowed his brow at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been acting weird all day long. Actually, all week long. Ever since Emma invited you here for Thanksgiving. Y'know, if you didn't want to come, you could've just said so. I would've had separate Thanksgivings with them and you if it's going to be that big an issue."

"No, it's not that," she shook her head quickly. "It has nothing to do with me not wanting to have Thanksgiving here." Well, maybe it did a little. "It's just that... Henry, you know how fragile things are. Things are still so fresh and new with me and Emma. It wasn't that long ago your grandparents were calling for my head on a platter along with the rest of town."

"Yeah, but we're all over that now," he shrugged at her as if it were nothing at all. "I mean, yeah, they still harbor some hard feelings, but it'll be fine. Emma protected you before, and she'll protect you now."

Regina smiled fondly. "Yes, she did, didn't she? Hopefully, tonight she'll have no cause to protect me, though. I promised both you and Emma that I'll be on my best behavior tonight, and I don't intend to break that promise. So, shall we?"

Henry nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm starved."

Regina went to knock on the door, but Henry moved in front of her and pushed it open without a second thought. She almost reprimanded him for it, but she supposed he'd been there enough that it was second nature for him just to enter on his own. The Charmings were his grandparents after all. So, sucking in a deep breath, Regina stepped inside the loft apartment.

The first thing she registered was the decorations. Her nose wrinkled slightly at all the turkey-and-pilgrim-themed decor. It seemed Snow had even exchanged her normal pillows and blankets on the living room furniture for autumn-themed replacements. A bit much, if you asked Regina.

"Hey, Gran and Gramps!" Henry exclaimed as he bounded forward with a mile-wide grin. Regina looked over to see David setting the table and Snow perusing about in the kitchen, checking her food in the oven.

"Hey there, Prince Henry," David smiled, pulling a mock bow for the boy. The two had grown especially close through their sword-fighting lessons and camping trips, which Regina was surprised to find she didn't mind very much. Perhaps she didn't think very much of the Shepherd, but he was good with Henry, and her son simply adored him. And it was nice to see Henry with a positive male role model. So, she really couldn't complain very much over it.

"Henry." Snow smiled when he ran into her arms. "So good to see you." Her dark green eyes fell on Regina, and that warmth and joy flickered to something hard and cold. Before, Regina might have fought back against that. She might've spat out something acerbic and cutting. There was a time when she would've set fire to the little nuisance for looking at her that way. Given the current circumstances, though, that wasn't the wisest course of action. There was a lot to consider and much more to lose now than ever. Henry. Emma. No, as much as it killed her, she had to pander to the spoiled brat. "Regina. Good of you to make it."

"Yes, well, Henry wanted it," Regina cleared her throat.

"And Emma, too," he grinned back at her.

She smiled. "Yes, and Emma, too." A glance back at Snow's twisted expressions, somewhere between disgust and fury, made her smile fall. "I, um, I brought the dishes Emma asked me to. Turkey and a pie."

"Not apple, I hope." Snow glowered at her.

Regina swallowed bile. "No. Cherry, actually. Emma said you were rather fond of that flavor."

Snow's brow furrowed. "Well... yes, I am. You can, um, set them on the table if you like."

"Of course." Regina moved to the table and set out her dishes carefully.

"Where is Emma?" Henry asked the question that was burning in his mother's mind.

"She'll be here soon," David replied. "She had to answer a call quickly. Apparently, the dwarves all decided to have Thanksgiving together. It only took a few beers before someone was getting hit with a baseball bat." He chuckled. "She's probably had fun with that situation. I told her I'd handle it, but she went on her rant about how she's the Sheriff, and it's her job to restore and maintain order in this town."

Snow smiled. "For all those lectures she gives, you'd think she'd grown up in the castle after all." Her eyes cut over to Regina, and her lips pulled downward. "But, of course, she didn't."

Oh, this was going to be a wonderful night.

They all heard the stomping of boots on the stairs outside before the door was kicked open exhaustively. Storming inside, Emma paced her way into the living room, phone to her ear. Her long hair fell down her back in waves as bright as sunshine, and she wore a maroon sweater with her signature tight jeans and boots. Around her shoulders was a leather jacket, although this one wasn't her red one. Thank God, Regina thought. That ratty thing was ready for retirement, though Emma wouldn't face it. No, this jacket was a different one. A new one. The black leather fit her well, much more fashionable than her others. Regina smiled. Emma had bought a new jacket. A black one. After Regina had told her only a week prior that she would look good in it. She'd listened to her. She'd cared enough to take her advice on it.

Well, that was something she hadn't expected when she made the suggestion.

"Look, is anyone hurt?" Emma barked into her phone in annoyance, not yet turning around to see the other occupants of the loft. "Is anyone in any kind of immediate or future jeopardy? Okay. No, no buts, Mrs. Higgins. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't care if your children are tearing your house apart-they are your children. You deal with it. Understood? Oh, yes, I'm sure I do sound like a dictator. Oh, wonderful. That's a wonderful thing to call someone on Thanksgiving. Yes, ma'am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to enjoy the holiday with my family, alright? Yes, you, too. Bye." Ending the call, Emma threw her phone exasperatedly onto the sofa and groaned as she pushed her hair back out of her face. "Jesus fu-"

"Emma!" Snow interrupted immediately, and the blonde spun on her heel, eyes wide and cheeks pink at being caught. That blush only deepened when she saw Henry and Regina there as well.

"Oh, hey guys," she said, stuffing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. A nervous tick that Regina had noticed over the past month or so. "What's up? Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Emma!" Henry launched himself at her, and she grinned widely as she scooped him up in her arms, lifting him totally off the ground in a hug.

"Hey, kid," she greeted him, pushing his hair back from his eyes. "Glad you and your mom could make it." Looking up from him, she smiled and winked at Regina, who walked slowly towards them. "Just wouldn't be Thanksgiving without the two of you." Standing up straight, she noticed how hesitant Regina was to come closer to her. Cutting her eyes over at her parents, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she murmured against full, red lips.

Regina smiled at her. "Happy Thanksgiving, dear."

Emma placed another kiss to her cheek and brushed her lips against her ear. "My parents haven't been too awful, have they? I tried to hurry and get here before you arrived so you wouldn't have to face them alone."

Smiling, Regina intertwined their hands together, cherishing every touch. "Everything's fine. I just hate that you had to tend to work today."

Emma shrugged. "Nothing big. Just had to break up some drunk dwarves and remind Mrs. Higgins that I have a family I'd like to be with just as everyone else does. I mean, I get it: she's got, like, five-hundred kids, and she doesn't know how to handle them. You'd think she'd be a little more grateful, though, that she doesn't live in a freaking shoe anymore." Then, Emma paused and looked over Regina as a smile quirked her lips. "Wow. I'm stupid."

"Why's that, dear?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at her to let her know that she noticed the brunette didn't disagree with her statement before continuing forward with a lopsided grin. "Because I'm standing here griping about an old lady in a shoe when I should be telling you how stunning you look right now." She took in the curves encased in the tight, dark purple dress before losing her breath at those deep brown eyes again. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you, darling," Regina smiled at her. "You look rather delicious yourself." Emma's cool green eyes lit at the chosen adjective. Delicious? Maybe she could steal away to the Mills residence later that night and make the woman explain why exactly she used that very specific word. "I am especially fond of this." Her fingers glided over the soft sleeve of Emma's jacket. "Very nice."

The blonde offered a toothy grin. "Yeah, I know. After we had that discussion about how much you adore black leather, well, let's say I was inspired."

Regina hummed as her index finger drew circles over the sleeve again. "Well, here's hoping I can inspire you more often."

Emma laughed. "Come on, Regina. Let's get real." She threw her a cheeky wink. "You inspire me all the time."

Before Regina could clear out the affection clogging her throat to reply, the two were reminded that they weren't alone as they usually were when they saw each other. In fact, it dawned on them both then that since they'd decided to endeavor on this relationship together a month ago on Halloween, they hadn't been on a single public date yet. Strange, but it made sense to them. After all, they shared a son. Having dinner together with Henry at Regina's house was as good an excuse as any to spend time together-and if Emma just so happened to stay the night, well, that was all the better. In a town that expected Emma to be a faultless hero and Regina to be a hardhearted villain, it was easier to stay in their little bubble with Henry where there was only laughter and love and kisses and hugs. No expectations. No judgement. Just their family. Exactly what both women had spent the better part of their lives longing for.

"Emma." Snow cleared her throat, and Emma peered over Regina's shoulder at her mother. "Did you get the wine for me like I asked?"

"Sure did." Emma retrieved the paper bag she had discarded on the coffee table upon entering the apartment. "Let's see, we've got Pink Moscato for Mom. Chianti for Regina. Sparkling grape juice for Henry." She pulled each bottle out and placed them on the kitchen island before reaching the bottom. "And, for me and Dad, some lovely Guinness Draught." She lifted the two six-packs up.

David swallowed his daughter in a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You really are the Savior."

"Damn straight-now get off of me." She shoved him away, chuckling as he took one of the six-packs and embraced it instead. "Weirdo."

"How did you know my favorite wine?" Regina questioned as she and Emma uncorked the bottles and filled everyone's glasses. "I never told you."

"Hey, I pay attention to things," the blonde shrugged. "I noticed you always drank it when I came over for dinner and archived the information for later use."

Regina smirked. "Since when are you so attentive about anything?"

"I know I'm pretty oblivious about most things, but there are certain things I like to be perceptive about."

"What things would that be?"

There was a sparkle in green eyes that made Regina's light, playful smirk falter. "The important ones." Leaning forward, Emma pressed a kiss to her cheek before handing Regina her glass. Then, she grabbed the other two glasses and handed Snow hers and Henry his.

"Mom?" Henry called from the dining table. "Aren't you coming?"

Regina blinked out of her daze and walked towards them. "Of course, dear."

At Snow's request, Emma sat beside her father and across from Henry, who Regina sat beside. Snow took the head of the table, between Emma and Henry. Regina noted with a sour look that she hoped she managed to conceal from the others that she and Emma had been placed as far apart as possible. Meddling Snow White trying to keep her away from the things that make her happy yet again. Despite the overbearing desire to lash out at the pixie-haired woman and hold tighter than ever to the people she cared for in the room, Regina swallowed her contempt and busied herself with her wine. This was Emma's mother, after all, and she did appear to be somewhat attached to her. So, Regina would manage.

When she caught a grin and wink shot her way from Emma, Regina smiled to herself. At least Snow's painfully obvious plan to distance the two didn't appear to be working on Emma.

"I was thinking we could go around the table and say what we're thankful for this year," Snow announced as she settled down. Of course you do. Regina struggled not to vocalize the annoyed thought and settled instead for an eye roll. "Considering this is our first Thanksgiving together."

"I think that sounds great, honey," David nodded. For a Shepherd, he certainly allowed his wife to herd him around like blind, dumb livestock. Regina's lip quirked upward at another thought that would've been nice to say aloud under different circumstances.

"Good, well, I'll start us off then." Snow smiled widely at three individuals at the table while totally ignoring the fourth. "I am so thankful for my family this year. My now complete family with my True Love, our beautiful daughter, and our wonderful grandson. This year, I've got more to be thankful for than ever before."

"Well said, sweetie," David nodded. "I'm also thankful for my family being reunited. I'm thankful for the beer Emma so graciously brought along." She grinned at him. While Snow and Regina both preferred fancy wines, Emma and David enjoyed a tall glass of stout. Or hard liquor, but that could've proven problematic with Henry there. "I'm grateful for mine and my family's health. Oh, and indoor plumbing. This world may not be home, but it does have its advantages." He nodded to Regina. "I suppose I've got you to thank for that."

Regina's mouth fell open in surprise, as did Snow's-though there was a considerable amount of anger in those dark green eyes. "Oh. Well, you're... um, you're welcome then."

"Did you just thank her for cursing us?" Snow demanded. "That is outrageous, David! She's the _enemy!_ "

"Hey, take it easy there, warlord," Emma said. "How about you try and remember that today is Thanksgiving, alright?" There was something else in her eyes as well. Something she didn't voice. A threat.

Snow exhaled through her nose and settled back down in her chair. "Yes, of course. It's Thanksgiving." Then, she turned to the best tension-diffuser in the room. "Henry, how about you go next?"

"Sure," the boy nodded emphatically. "Well, I guess, this year I'm really thankful for the curse to be broken finally. I'm thankful for my new friends at school. And my new grandparents." He grinned widely. "And for my two moms who _finally_ figured out that they like each other."

"What?" Regina asked, looking at him wide-eyed. "Henry, what do you mean finally?"

"Yeah, what's that about, kid?" Emma said as well, brow furrowed.

He laughed. "Come on, guys. I saw this coming a mile away. I mean, Emma was super obvious about it. Every time she got around Mom, she started stuttering, and she'd get all red in the face." As if on cue, Emma's cheeks turned a shade of crimson, and she sunk a bit in her chair. "Mom was a little harder to tell, but I figured it out every time she got all mad at Emma and told her off. Nobody ever got Mom that worked up before. I knew exactly what was going on. It was just torture waiting for you two to catch on."

"Well, you could've let me in on it before," Emma muttered. "Maybe then it wouldn't have taken so long." Regina snorted. "What? What are you laughing about over there?"

Regina gave her an amused look. "You honestly think you ever would've made the first move? No, dear. Even if Henry had told you, it still would've been up to me to act on it."

Emma's jaw dropped indignantly. "What? No way! If I'd known, I totally would've asked you out!"

"No, you wouldn't have. If it hadn't been for me, we still wouldn't be dating."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Henry laughed as his mothers argued. These were the types of fights between them that he enjoyed. They weren't like the ones they'd had before. The ones where they had looked at each other like they wanted to turn the other to stone. The ones where they would almost, and one time did indeed come to blows. The fights they always had since becoming so close were much lighter. They were playful, and even when they were more serious, there was always compassion behind their words for each other. Care. Henry could think of another word for it, but he didn't want even to think it. He knew neither of his moms were ready for that one, and he didn't want to jinx it so soon. He just hoped it didn't take them another lifetime to figure this part out.

"Alright, fine," Emma sighed. "You're right. I probably wouldn't have had the nerve to ask you out even if Henry had told me what he noticed between us. Whatever. But you've got to admit that the reason I wouldn't have had the nerve is because you were super mean to me in order to hide how into me you were."

"I have to admit no such thing. I was 'super mean' to you because you mutilated my favorite apple tree."

"Yep. I bet you enjoyed watching that, too, didn't you? Me with the chainsaw going at your tree. I was wearing a tank top that day, wasn't I?" She grinned devilishly when Regina swallowed at the memory that, admittedly, she had enjoyed immensely under her rage. "Yeah, arms all exposed. Wind blowing my hair. Sweaty. Muscles flexing." She laughed at the glazed look that filled brown eyes. "Oh, yeah. You had to hide how much you liked me under veiled insults and attempted poisonings. Like a kindergartner pulling his crush's hair on the playground."

"Miss Swan," Regina huffed as she blushed, and Emma smiled again.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute."

"Can we get back to the point of the evening?" Snow's voice came out higher than usual and strained. Her face was contorted into a plastic smile to cover up her discomfort at the very domestic moment of affection between the two. There was a crazed look in her eyes as she begged for relief. Emma raised her eyebrows as she took a drink of her beer, sharing an exasperated look with Regina who had to drop her chin to hide a grin. "Emma, honey, how about you go next?"

"Huh?" the blonde sputtered over her drink and sat up straighter. "Oh, my turn now, huh? Well, okay. You guys know I don't really do the sappy stuff, but I'll give it a shot. Yeah, so I guess this year I'm thankful for... a lot of things, actually." She pondered a moment before grinning at Henry. "I guess I'm most thankful for a ten-year-old twerp showing up on my doorstep in Boston to tell me he's my kid, and I've got to come back to some tiny town to break a curse." Henry stuck his tongue out at her at the "twerp" part, but he was still smiling. "Which, by the way, you ever do something like that again, and you'll have to deal with the combined wrath of two mothers. But I am pretty happy you were brave and smart enough to pull that off, because without that I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't have all these amazing new experiences in life. Without you, Henry, I'd still be in alone in some apartment, maybe that one in Boston or maybe another one somewhere else, buying myself a sad cupcake and wishing myself another crummy birthday because no one else was around to do so. You changed everything for me. You brought me here against my will, and you convinced my unbelieving ass to open my eyes up to what was right in front of me the whole time. Because of you, I've got what I spent a very long time hoping for. A family. I've got parents. A son." Her eyes skimmed over to Regina, and she smiled at her. "And a girlfriend-the amazing woman who raised her son, our son to be the fantastic young man he is today. People I care for more than I can ever really express. So, I'm thankful for each and every one of you here at this table, and I'm thankful knowing that this family, unlike the others that breezed in and out of my life, won't abandon me. Because I won't let you. You're stuck with me now, got it?"

"We would never abandon you, sweetie," Snow said, blinking back tears and placing a hand on Emma's. "We love you."

David had a much more difficult time keeping his emotions in. He wound up letting out a loud sob and throwing his arms around his daughter.

"We love you so much, Emma!" he wept.

Emma scrunched her nose while the others all laughed. "Hey, Dad, come on. Jesus, man. Get a hold of yourself already. You're a grown man-this is just sad. See, this is exactly why I don't do sappy stuff."

"It's just so beautiful." David wiped at his eyes while Emma glared at him. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm good now." He punched his daughter's arm playfully. "Hey, cut me some slack. I was in a coma for twenty-eight years. I'm allowed to be a little emotional every now and again."

"Yeah, well, save it for your wife," Emma grumbled back. "Why don't you go find her like you always do and leave the sane people to dinner?"

"Does that mean we're ready to eat?" Henry piped in, eyeing the turkey like a hungry wolf.

"Almost, kid," Emma smiled before turning her gaze to the brunette beside him. "Regina, it's your turn."

"What?" Regina said. "My turn?"

"Yep," the blonde nodded adamantly. "If me and Henry have to do it, so do you."

Regina swallowed, circling a finger thoughtfully around the lip of her wine glass and staring at the tablecloth for a moment. There were so many things she could say. So many things she had to be thankful for. How could she possibly mention them all without going into a two-hour speech? Raising her head, she smiled softly. "I suppose what I'm most thankful for this year are second chances." And that really did seem to encompass it all. All the happiness she experienced this year, happiness that she had never dreamed of having before, stemmed from a second chance given to her. A second chance with Henry. A second chance with Emma. Hell, even a second chance with the town, though they weren't nearly as receptive of her as her girlfriend and son. But, of course, those people didn't matter to her. Not really. All she needed was Emma and Henry. She knew that, and she was beyond grateful to whatever force was guiding her life for bringing her to this point of bliss.

Emma beamed at her. "I think we're all very grateful for those. Now, we did the thing, and it's over. Let's eat!"

Regina made the turkey, and it was phenomenal according to everyone, including a begrudging Snow White. However, Snow did claim a small victory with the cranberry sauce, which Emma raved about for a good ten minutes. Regina tried not to let the smug look on her former enemy's face and how those forest green eyes flitted over to her with a smirk annoy her too very much. Brat.

"Okay, I think I'm going to die now." Emma slumped against her chair after cleaning off her fourth plate of the night. Her hands rested on her stomach, slightly bloated from the intense amount of eating she'd just done, and her finger drummed over the taut skin. "I'm miserable, but, God, I'm happy. That was delicious."

"Yeah," Henry sighed as he mimicked her pose, and Regina couldn't stop a smile at the two.

"Football time," David announced and was up from the table in a matter of seconds to turn the TV on.

"Let me clear the table," Snow said as she stood.

"I'll help you in a second, Mom," Emma groaned. "Just as soon as I regain the ability to move my extremities."

"Don't trouble yourself, dear," Regina smiled and stood to collect the plates along with Snow. "Just try not to pop a button for now."

"Hey, no fair," Emma threw back at her. "It's Thanksgiving. I'm allowed to gorge myself today, and you can't fat-shame me for it. Anyway, I wore my eating pants just for this occasion. So, I'm not popping any buttons."

"Me, too," Henry grinned lazily and pulled at the elastic waistband of his khakis. "I made Mom buy these because I knew she'd make me dress up, but they're stretchy, too."

Emma tapped her nose. "Bingo, kid. I've imparted you with so much wisdom already. It's crazy."

"You two hush and go watch football with Charming," Snow ordered. The two women moved into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink and dishwasher while Emma and Henry continued to lean back at the table, eyes half-closed as they hummed contentedly.

In the kitchen, all that could be heard was the clatter of dishware mixed with the faint sounds of the football game on the TV. Snow and Regina worked in close quarters but managed not to make any sort of contact, physical or eye. There was a clear tension between them that neither was sure how to break.

"The turkey was very good," Snow finally said, startling the brunette beside her. Regina glanced over to see Snow scrubbing quite intently at a plate that appeared mostly clean. "I, uh, I'm glad you made it. I always manage to dry it out somehow."

"Thank you," Regina said after an uncertain pause. "Your mashed potatoes were good." A little bland, but she decided now was not the time for unprompted cooking advice. "And, though I don't eat it, Emma certainly seemed to enjoy that cranberry sauce."

Snow smiled gently at the mention of her daughter. "She enjoyed everything."

Regina laughed. "Yes, you're right about that."

There was another moment of silence, though it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. Emma and Henry were always a good middle ground for the two, as their care for them seemed to be the only thing they had in common.

"Tonight was nice, wasn't it?" Snow finally said.

"Yes, it was."

"You think Emma really liked it?"

"Of course. She was practically moaning over all that food."

"Yes, but do you think she liked Thanksgiving with all of us?"

Regina furrowed her brow at the worried expression on Snow's face. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"Snow, I can tell something's bothering you."

The dark-haired schoolteacher sighed, dropping her sponge in the sink and wiping her hands nervously on the towel over her shoulder. "It's just that I wanted this to be special. It's our first Thanksgiving as a family. Mine and David's first with our child. Her first with her parents. I wanted it to be a good one. I'm sure she's had plenty of not-so-good ones in the past. I guess... I just wanted to make up for some of that."

"I highly doubt one evening would make up for that," Regina sighed, "but I think you're going about it the right way." She tapped her finger on the counter a bit uncomfortably. "It's clear that she loves you and David very much. That's become more than apparent to me in the time she and I have spent growing closer. And you're both very good with her. Accepting. Understanding. Compassionate. You're patient, which is vital with her. She's been hurt a lot in her life, particularly by potential parents who turned her away. If there's one thing I've learned about Emma, it's that a relationship, whether it be friendship or otherwise, cannot be forced with her. She gets scared easily-it's a defense mechanism from her childhood, I think. Attachment has always ended in pain for her before." She smiled despite the sadness tightening her chest. "But your relationship with her seems to be progressing quite well, and that's something to appreciate."

"It is," Snow nodded before pursing her lips. "As does yours with her."

Regina wrung her hands, hating that she was nervous around this twit. "Yes, well, things are going rather well between us."

Snow looked her over a moment while Regina kept her attention trained stubbornly on the tile floor. "Do you really care about her, Regina?"

Brown eyes flickered up, and they were slightly offended at the question. "Yes. Of course, I do."

"You're not just using her to get to Henry?"

Regina's lip curled. "No. I would never deceive her or him that way. This... relationship between Emma and myself is real, Snow. I know it must come as a shock. It certainly did to me when I first realized how I felt about her. You have every right to be suspicious of me and to hate me, Snow. My track record with you and your family isn't exactly the best. But I hope you can come to find that my feelings for Emma are genuine, and my intentions with her are pure." God, she couldn't believe she was explaining to Snow her intentions with her daughter. What was this? 1955?

Snow stared at her a long moment, arms crossed, before she nodded. "You're right. I am suspicious of you. But Emma trusts you, and I trust her. And you do seem like you care about her. You smile more than ever before around her, and you get this look in your eyes when she's near that I know can't be faked. Just promise me something, Regina. I know there are things that you can't always control, but promise me that you won't ever intentionally hurt her. Because, though I can't understand it, she seems to be pretty head over heels for you. And if you were to break her heart, I don't know how she'd recover."

Regina's mouth fell open in awe. "You think she's... You think she feels that way about me?"

Snow smirked. "Wow. Henry was right. You two really are blind, aren't you?" Her expression darkened again. "Promise me, Regina."

"I promise, Snow. I would never, ever intentionally do anything to hurt Emma. Believe me, please."

"I do," Snow nodded. "For some reason, I believe you." They both jumped at the sound of David shouting at the TV in frustration. "I'd better go tend to that before he throws a shoe and breaks the flat screen." As she passed by, she stopped and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, squeezing briefly. "I'm glad you came tonight, Regina."

Not waiting for a response from the shocked brunette, Snow exited the kitchen to calm an irate David down, and Regina was left gaping at the spot where she'd just stood, eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

"You're going to catch flies like that," Emma mused as she moved in behind Regina and slipped her arms around her waist. Her chin came to rest on her shoulder while Regina laid her hands over hers. "What's up?"

"Y-Your mother," Regina stammered.

Emma frowned. "Uh-oh. What'd she say? Do I need to go let her have it? Damn it, I told her not to do this. I thought it was going really nice earlier."

"Emma." Regina turned in her arms to face the blonde, her arms draping around her neck. "It wasn't anything bad. I... I think she just gave our relationship her blessing."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, that's good. No more tip-toeing around her and Dad anymore. What a relief. It's been a pain not being able to kiss you like I want around them."

"Oh?" Regina said, arching an eyebrow. "And how is that?"

"Like this." Leaning forward with a smile, Emma kissed Regina slowly and passionately. Her tongue brushed against Regina's bottom lip, and when the brunette grinned, Emma nipped playfully at her lips.

"Hmm, it will be nice to be able to do that anywhere we like, regardless of company." She tucked a stray strand of Emma's wild curls behind her ear carefully. "Will you be spending the night at home with me tonight?"

Emma smiled. At home. That just sounded so right. "I thought about it. Would you want me?"

As an answer, Regina kissed her again, just as deeply as before. When she pulled back, she chuckled at Emma's flushed expression. "What do you think, dear?"

"Uh-huh, yep. So, I'm staying at yours tonight then." Regina laughed at Emma's dazed expression.

They stayed for the game as Emma and David finished their beers and argued over whether the Giants or Patriots would win. While she'd spent a lot of time in Boston, Emma had always been an avid fan of the Giants from her time spent in New York during the curse. David, however, was a dedicated New England man, praising the likes of Tom Brady and Rob Gronkowski.

When the game ended, Emma took an extra five minutes to gloat at her father over New York's victory before scooping a sleeping Henry up in her arms.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said softly as her parents kissed Henry's cheeks, and he let out a murmur of goodbyes to them. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie." Snow hugged her as well as she could with Henry in her arms. "We love you."

"Love you guys, too," Emma said before giving her father a one-armed hug. "Better luck next time there, Dad."

He kissed her forehead before swatting the back of her head affectionately. "Shut up and get out of here, Emma." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Take care of her, Regina."

And there was a whole lot more to those words than was said. When Regina looked back at him, she saw that it wasn't just a casual goodbye. It was a request.

She cleared her throat and smiled. "I will. Goodnight, and happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

When they got back to the Mills household, Emma carried the still-slumbering Henry inside and up the stairs to his room where she carefully laid him out in his bed. She even managed to stifle her swears when she stepped barefoot on a discarded Lego.

After he was tucked in, Regina and Emma moved back downstairs to the study and poured themselves out a couple glasses of cider.

"Well, I'd say Thanksgiving with my parents was a success," the blonde sighed as she and Regina settled on the love seat together. She kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Thank you again for agreeing to come. It wouldn't have been complete without you."

"I'm glad I did," Regina confessed. "I think your parents are actually starting to warm up to me. And while I personally couldn't care less what they think of me, you do seem pretty fond of them. So, I suppose it is for the best of our relationship that I win them over.'

Emma grinned. "Well, I knew you would. I mean, once someone gets to know you, it's impossible for them not to like you." She paused, her fingers dragging up and down Regina's forearm absently. "I'm really happy they approve. I mean, I know I try and play it off, but it does mean a lot to me to finally have my parents in my life. And it would be really hard to keep up my relationship with them if they didn't like my girlfriend." Regina chewed on her lower lip. What Emma wasn't saying was that if Snow and David hadn't come to like her, Emma would've broken up with her. She knew that. She understood it. After all, why on earth would Emma ever pick her over- "And it would've sucked to have to tell my parents to fuck off after just getting them back."

Regina's jaw dropped, and she looked up at Emma in shock. "You would've chosen me over your parents?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean, I love them both, but you and Henry are my family. This right here-this is where I'm happiest. Where I feel like I belong." Her cheeks reddened. "Regina, I know we haven't really discussed it thoroughly, and this whole thing has been a little bit of a whirlwind, but I hope you know that I'm all in with us. A hundred percent. This isn't just a fling for me."

Regina smiled warmly. "Me either."

"Good." Emma kissed her again. "Glad we're on the same page, then." She glanced up at the clock on the wall, and her eyes brightened. "Hey, check it out. It's midnight. You know what that means?"

Regina furrowed her brow. "It's no longer Thanksgiving."

"That's right. As of right now, it is Thanksgiving twenty-third. The day after Thanksgiving. Do you know what that means, Madame Mayor?" As Regina shook her head, Emma whipped out her phone, tapped away on the screen for a few seconds, careful to keep it out of Regina's field of sight, before flashing a big grin at her. "It means it's time to get in the Christmas spirit." With a tap on the phone screen, Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas" began to play, and Emma, with an open-mouthed grin and eyes lit up more than an actual Christmas tree, bobbed her head back and forth to the song. Regina had to laugh, throwing her head back and laughing so hard she actually snorted.

"Oh my God," she sighed as she wiped at the corners of her eyes. "You're an idiot, Emma. A really adorable idiot. And turn that off-Christmas is still a month and two days away."

"Close enough, woman!" Jumping up, Emma pulled Regina up as well as she pocketed the phone. "You want to know how I'd really like to officially enter the Christmas season?"

There was a scratchiness to her voice and a glaze over eyes that made Regina smile and arch her brow. "I think I could guess."

"I made a purchase, y'know." Emma bit her bottom lip and waggled her eyebrows dramatically. "Elf suit. With very little suit to it, if you know what I mean." Regina's lips curled upward even more as her hands rested on Emma's hips. "And, y'know, it may include mistletoe."

Moving in, Regina kissed her neck. "Hmm. Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Where should I hang it?" Emma held an arm over her head. "Right here maybe?" Her arm moved over her breasts. "Oh, no. Maybe here?" And then she dropped her hand to her navel right over her waistline with a devilish smirk. "Or maybe here? Maybe that would be better suited for where you want to put those lips of yours?"

Regina's eyes widened and slid back up to Emma, whose entire chest reddened at the hungry look in them. "Oh, you are a tease, aren't you, Miss Swan?"

Emma laughed. "Maybe. But I always follow through."

Regina, her arms still locked around Emma's waist, jerked her closer to her, her hips already grinding against the blonde's, and let out an almost feral growl, "Bedroom. Now. I'll pick up down here. You find that elf suit."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Emma pulled a goofy salute before pecking Regina's lips once more and fumbling her way upstairs to Regina's bedroom.

Chuckling to herself, Regina carried their empty glass tumblers to the sink and rinsed them out before cutting off the lights downstairs. It took every ounce of restraint in her not to race up the stairs as Emma had done, but she took them slowly and silently. Her bedroom door was closed, and she could hear Emma's whispered curses as she got dressed-or, Regina hoped, undressed-and knocked into every piece of furniture in the room. Smiling to herself, the brunette leaned against the door for a moment and hugged her own waist.

This was it. This was her happy ending. She knew it. She could feel it. This was where she was meant to be. In this home with Henry and Emma, her True Loves. As always, this epiphany was accompanied by a strong sense of anxiety. The fear of another loss. But then Emma's words, so often whispered softly to her in her most insecure moments, echoed back through her mind. _Stop worrying. We aren't going anywhere. We won't leave you, Regina. Ever. If I ever don't come home to you or return your calls, you have the right to assume that I've been kidnapped, because all I want to do all day every day is see you. Be with you. Talk to you. You're a pretty big distraction at work. Every single day, I'm an excited, nervous wreck until I finally get to see you. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Regina. Never again. No one is going to take me or Henry from you. Not my parents. Not the town. Not your mother. No one. I won't let them._

A warmth erupted in her chest, and she smiled wider. It was the first time in her life someone had pledged themselves to her. The first time someone had been so unashamedly open with her. Not even Daniel had bared himself in such a way to her. Who would've ever thought? Emma, the Savior of town, had taken out her own heart and placed it in the Evil Queen's hands. She trusted her that much. Emma-the former orphan with more trust and abandonment issues than she could count-trusted her. And Regina would do everything in her power to ensure that she never broke that trust. It was far too valuable.

"Regina, you out there?" Emma hissed through the door.

"Yes, dear."

"Well, could you come in? These straps are weird, and I may or may not have origami-ed myself."

Chuckling, Regina stood up straight and turned the doorknob. Yes, this was exactly where she belonged.


	3. Christmas

_A/N: So, this is grievously late, but I spent most of the holidays out of town without my computer. There will be a NYE chapter, but it will obviously be late. I won't be working on it tonight as I intend to get drunk out of my mind. So, enjoy this. The follow-up will come along shortly, and it will most likely be the last one in this fic._

* * *

For the past decade or so, Regina had been woken up at the crack of dawn every Christmas morning by her son. For the first couple of years, he was either crying or calling for Cheerios and cartoons. Once he became aware of the holiday, though, he was always bouncing her awake on the bed, excited for the coming events of the day. Presents. Food. Treats. Fun. Regina had not experienced a Christmas alone in many years, and she was more than grateful for that.

This Christmas, though, was different. Different but not in a bad way. She had always feared change-that was the only thing she had enjoyed from the 28 cursed years in Storybrooke-because it had always been bad for her. Change happened when her mother killed Daniel and married her off to the King. Change happened when Snow White became her insufferable stepdaughter and mortal enemy. Change happened when she killed Leopold and assumed the powerful but lonely title of the Evil Queen. Change happened when the curse had broken, and everyone, including her own son, had hated her.

Well, almost everyone.

That Christmas season was different from any other because Regina had not stayed up far too late the night before wrapping presents from Santa alone. She hadn't been the only one to make the Christmas cookies for Henry. She wasn't the only one to decorate the house while listening to holiday music and watch cheesy Christmas rom-coms while drinking hot cocoa. This Christmas, she had help. This Christmas, she had Emma.

As soon as they'd coaxed an enthusiastic Henry into bed the night before, Regina and Emma had gone back downstairs and began wrapping the extra presents they'd saved away in the closet, labeling them From Santa, To Henry. Regina had considered letting this tradition die as Henry was at the age where most kids ceased to believe in Jolly Old St. Nick, but Emma had refused.

"Henry's got the heart of the Truest Believer," she'd said. "You know he's going to believe in Santa until he's, like, thirty. Besides, we live in a magical town that you poofed into existence full of fairytale characters that are supposed to be fictional. How can you be so sure the big man in red doesn't exist, too?"

Regina reminded Emma that she had been the one to buy all of their son's Christmas gifts for the past decade while Kris Kringle had never made an appearance, but the blonde simply shrugged that off as a coincidence. Regina didn't press the issue. She knew Emma's insistence was her hopes to be as much a part of Henry's departing childhood as possible. Emma missed a lot with him, and she didn't want to rush his growing up anymore than it already was, something that Regina felt as well. So, they continued on with Santa Claus diligently.

It had been a perfect night between the two. While Regina had gone to the kitchen to pour them both a glass of wine and grab the leftover cookies, Emma had prepared the living room for the wrapping fest. When Regina returned to the living room, she found her girlfriend sitting on the floor with her legs folded under herself and a stack of wrapping paper in front of her. She wore her usual pair of skinny jeans, however the tank-top-leather-jacket combo had been replaced with a loose, positively hideous Christmas sweater that her mother had forced onto her. Well, that was Emma's story at least. Considering the blonde had yet to remove the sweater despite having left Christmas Eve dinner with her parents hours ago, Regina had the sneaking suspicion that her girlfriend actually adored the scratchy sweater with the light-up Rudolph stitched into it. And why shouldn't she? It was the first embarrassing gift she had ever received from her mother-though they all knew that it wouldn't be the last. She had a right to enjoy it.

"This Lego set we got him is really awesome," Emma mused as she turned the box over in her hands and looked over the included pieces. "Like, seriously. If he doesn't play with this thing, I will." When no response came, Emma lifted her head to find Regina standing in the doorway with the wine and cookies, smiling at her softly. "What? What is it? Is there something on my face?"

Regina walked to her. "No, there's nothing on your face, dear. You're just really, really cute." Emma grinned while Regina sat down on the floor across from her. "I think you're more excited for this Christmas than Henry."

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe I am. This is the first Christmas I'll ever have spent with family-an actual family, y'know? Not in some foster home where I don't want to be and no ones wants me there. I'm spending this Christmas with people I care the most about. People who mean the most to me in the world." There was a glimmer of moisture in her green eyes that she blinked at furiously to dismiss. "I just... I never thought I'd get to be here. I guess, I'm just trying to say thank you. For letting me be a part of this."

Regina squeezed her hand tenderly. "Thank you, Emma. For making us all a family again. Neither Henry nor myself have been this happy in a very long time, and that is all thanks to you." She glanced up and caught sight of the time on the clock. "Oh, would you look at that? Midnight." She looked back at Emma and smiled widely before kissing her lips. "Merry Christmas, dear."

"Merry Christmas, Gina," Emma grinned against her lips. "How about we expedite this whole present-wrapping thing, so I can give you a really, really good present?"

So, they'd wrapped the gifts as quickly as they could and retired together upstairs to Regina's bedroom, which had, for all intents and purposes, become their bedroom. Emma might not have lived there, but she certainly most of her time there. If she didn't have to be at work or with her parents, the Sheriff could usually be found at the Mills residence with her girlfriend and their son. A deliciously domestic dynamic had fallen over the three, and both Regina and Emma relished it. There was something so beautiful about it. About having someone who you could count on to be there. Someone you could always turn to. Someone who would always be home waiting for you when you had a bad day with a glass of wine and a shoulder to cry on. Neither woman had ever had that before, and they cherished it now that they did.

In truth, Regina was ready to take things a step forward. She and Emma had promised ah other that they would take this relationship slowly since neither had had very much luck in romance before. They were both leery of attachments, of growing so close to someone that it would hurt to lose them. Because both women knew so very much about loss. About pain and hurt. They were both afraid of putting their hearts on the line like that. But Regina knew that Emma was special. That this relationship was unlike any other she'd ever had. Even Daniel. He had been her first love. He taught her about love and loss and grief. She had been naive then and believed that she'd never feel love again. That he was the only chance she had at that. But now with Emma...

She promised herself she wouldn't be the first one to say it. She swore she wouldn't open herself up like that before knowing that Emma felt the same way. It was simply a risk she wasn't willing to take. The fear of rejection was too strong. She didn't want Emma to say she didn't return her feelings, and she didn't want to put her on the spot and make her lie about her emotions. But, shit, it was getting harder and harder to keep what she felt bottled inside, especially when Emma was so perfect and beautiful and quirky and adorable. Especially when she seemed to be the missing piece to Regina's blackened heart. It was a sticky situation that was unfair to them both, but the brunette had no clue how to fix it. So, she just decided to enjoy the simple parts of their relationship. While feelings were complicated as well as their pasts, the one thing Regina understood was that she liked Emma. A lot. A lot, a lot. And she wanted to spend every waking-and sleeping-moment with her. Whatever that meant, she just decided to take it at face value and not overthink it.

Things had certainly changed a lot in a short amount of time, and Regina could feel that her life would never be the same since Emma entered it. This was confirmed when she was awoken Christmas morning by, not a bouncing ten-year-old boy, but a whispering grown woman.

"Regina," Emma muttered and gently nudged Regina's shoulder. "Regina, wake up."

A small groan wound its way from the back of the brunette's throat, and she slowly, reluctantly opened her eyes. Emma stared down at her with wide, happy eyes and a big smile. Her blonde curls tumbled over her shoulders, tickling Regina's neck while she sat over her. In one hand, she held the Christmas mug she'd gotten as a joke for Regina-the one with that disgruntled cat from the Internet that Emma was so amused by wearing a Christmas hat-which smelled gloriously of coffee.

"Emma," Regina croaked out, blinking and furrowing her brow as she looked around the mostly dark room. A sliver of pale morning light slipped in through the curtains. "What is it? Is Henry awake?"

"Not yet," Emma said. "I'm going to dog-pile him up in a minute. I wanted to get your coffee for you first." She thrust the cup out to Regina, who took it and inhaled the caffeine as she let it cool.

Regina looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "Emma, it's six-thirty in the morning. A bit early, don't you think?"

"Not on Christmas," the blonde beamed as she stood back up. Regina smirked at the flannel pajama pants matched with a gray, holey "You'll Shoot You Eye Out" t-shirt that she'd apparently had since she was a kid and could still fit in. Regina had yet to figure out how the woman had had a child and still had that tight, athletic figure at nearly thirty. Of course, she wasn't complaining. "At the foster home, we all used to wake up before the sun came up. It's just sort of ingrained in me now. I'm going to go get Henry, and we'll meet you downstairs." She started to leave the room before stopping abruptly, nearly slipping in her wool socks. "Oh, wait! Almost forgot." She rushed back to Regina's side and kissed her deeply, stealing the brunette's breath away in the unexpected gesture. "Merry Christmas, babe."

Regina smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

The blonde disappeared out the door while Regina stood and wrapped up in her robe. A minute or so later, she heard the springs in Henry's bed squeak loudly, and a high-pitched shriek that quickly turned to giggling. Smiling and shaking her head, Regina made her way downstairs. She had just started a fire in the mantle when a pair of feet bounded down the stairs loudly. She turned and found Emma entering the living room with Henry on her back, both sporting nearly identical, wide-eyed grins.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Henry exclaimed, clinging to his other's mother's neck as she carried him in.

"Merry Christmas to you," Regina smiled as Emma let him down. He ran to hug her, throwing his arms around her waist, and she kissed the top of his head lovingly. "Are you ready to open presents?"

"So beyond ready," he nodded. "I was born ready."

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Emma declared, just as excited as him. "Gina, you got the camera ready?" The brunette held up her Nikon camera in confirmation. "I've got hot cocoa. Henry's got hands for wrapping-paper-ripping. Let the Christmas merriment commence!" She clapped her hands in place of a gunshot, and Henry settled down excitedly on the floor, waiting for his first present to be passed to him.

It was a team effort. Emma passed the presents back while Regina snapped picture-after-picture. It was the first time Regina had ever had help buying for her son and apparently his best Christmas yet, as he kept proclaiming. While Regina knew her son's tastes very well, Emma still had, if she was honest, the mind of a kid in many ways, and that meant she was great at picking out toys for him. Between the two of them, they'd been able to get everything he said he wanted and even some things he didn't say he wanted out of fear of asking for too much.

"I think that's it," Emma said, slapping her hands together before looking back over the tree. "Oh, wait. I think there's something in the back here. Gina, did you put this here?"

"Wasn't me," the brunette shook her head, hiding a smirk at the act.

"Well, I didn't do it," Emma said, fighting past the tree branches to reach the wrapped present. "Who else would've?" She reached the gift at last and looked over it. At the sight of the name tag, her eyes widened, and she looked at Henry dramatically. "Kid. It's from Santa."

His face brightened immediately. "He came!" Scrambling to his feet, he took the present and unwrapped it furiously. Emma came to Regina's side and wrapped her arm around her waist as they both watched him.

"Oh, wow!" Henry held up the leather-bound notebook and set of expensive, fountain pens. "How'd he know I wanted this?"

"He's Santa," Emma said simply. "He knows everything, kid."

"Including how wonderful of a writer you are," Regina added after snapping a picture of him with the set. "I'm sure he wanted you to be able to write your stories with the proper equipment."

"This is amazing," Henry smiled at the two of them. "Best Christmas ever. Thank you guys for everything." He walked to them and embraced them both. They hugged him back with warm smiles. "And not just because of the presents. I'm really glad that you guys are together and not fighting anymore. You make much better girlfriends than enemies." He looked up at them with glowing eyes. "I always wanted to have two parents, but I used to think it was a dad I was looking for." He grinned widely. "I'm really glad that I've got two moms instead."

Both women were choked up over the statement, but Regina was the first to recover.

Clearing her throat, she smiled at Henry. "Thank you, dear. Now, why don't you sit back while Emma and I open out presents?"

"Sure." He sat back down and flipped through the pages of the notebook before pulling out a pen and testing it out.

"That kid," Emma said quietly, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm so glad you raised him, Gina. He's... He's so much better than he would've been if it had been just me."

Regina tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear, and Emma looked at her. "Dear, are you blind? Do you not see how much of yourself is inside him? How much he is like you. Yes, he's inherited some traits from me. But that inherent goodness. That warmth and kindness-that is all you, Emma."

The blonde smiled at her, eyes glistening. "Well, maybe he's just got the best of both of us then?"

Regina nodded. "I think so, yes."

The two opened their own presents from and to each other, many of which elicited laughter from the two. They'd made a promise not to put too much pressure on each other with fancy gifts, putting a twenty-dollar cap on each one. Which meant that many of them were gag gifts. While Henry looked over his gifts again, Emma and Regina sat back on the sofa with hot cocoa, wearing the goofy socks they'd both gotten for each other. Emma's were dancing swans, while Regina's had apples with _BITE ME_ printed over the front. It was as Henry was trying on his new sneakers-the ones he'd been beating around the bush about for the past month-that he caught sight of something else under the tree. A small, plain white box with a bright red bow tied around it. Brow furrowed, he leaned forward and picked the box up carefully.

"Hey, we missed one," he said, showing the box to his mothers.

"What?" Regina frowned and looked at Emma quizzically, who smiled widely back at her. "Who is it for?"

"I don't know," the blonde said cheekily. "Is there a tag, kid?"

He looked over the box. "Uh, yeah. It's for Mom." Regina's eyes flashed at Emma, who just continued to grin innocently. "Doesn't say who it's from, though."

"I'll bet Santa dropped it off for you," Emma said as Henry passed the box to his mother. Regina held it and looked at her girlfriend suspiciously.

"What are you waiting for?" Henry demanded excitedly. "Open it, Mom!"

"Yeah, Gina," Emma laughed. "Open it."

Regina gave her one more sharp look before pulling the bow on the carefully, painstakingly wrapped box. She opened it slowly and gasped at what lay inside. She pulled the rose gold chain up and stared down at the pendant on the end. A round locket covered in sparkling diamonds stared back at her. It was the most breathtaking necklace Regina had ever received and was most certainly more than their twenty-dollar limit.

"Emma," she gasped. "I-It's too much. We said-"

"I couldn't help myself," the blonde shrugged. "I know what we said, but I really wanted to get you something extra special. Why don't you open it up?"

Regina carefully opened the locket and smiled at what she found inside. There was a picture of her, Emma, and Henry all together at the park from earlier in the fall. Henry was seated on a swing while Emma and Regina stood behind him, arms wrapped around each other. Regina was smiling at the camera like Henry, but Emma had taken the moment to press her lips firmly to Regina's cheek. That day had been perfect and was one of her favorite memories of the three of them together.

"I... Emma," Regina whispered, and she was unable to blink her tears away.

"Tell me those are happy tears, please," Emma said.

Regina looked at her and nodded. "They're happy. So happy. This is gorgeous. You shouldn't have done this for me, though."

Emma shrugged. "As long as you like, I'm glad I got it."

"I love it." Regina closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. "It's the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me, and I love it." She rested her forehead against Emma's contentedly. "And I love you."

Suddenly, the easy, natural feeling between them disappeared in a flash. Regina stiffened while Emma's eyes widened. Oh no. She'd done it. She'd let her guard down, and she'd said. She swore she wouldn't do this, that she wouldn't be the first. And now Emma looked scared to death. Emma, with all her abandonment issues and her instincts to run when things got too real, was going to pull away from her now. She was going to make a quick exit from the relationship, from Regina's life. Maybe she'd leave Storybrooke altogether. Regina didn't want to think that she would abandon Henry like that, but she couldn't be sure. Emma ran. It was just what she did. To get away from pain. From hurt. From attachment. That was why they'd agreed to take things slowly. Why they'd made the deal not to be too forward with things. A deal that Regina had just broken.

"Emma, I-I'm sorry," Regina floundered in terror. "I didn't mean to... You don't have to..."

Emma stopped her with a kiss on the lips, stroking the tears from her cheeks away with her thumbs. Regina gasped in surprise and stared at Emma when she drew back after a few seconds.

"Don't apologize," Emma said to her with a kind, gentle smile. "Don't ever be sorry for that."

Regina furrowed her brow. "You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset over that?" Emma questioned.

"Well, we said we'd take things slowly, and I just... I promised myself I wouldn't be the first to say it this time."

Emma smiled at her. "Gina, can I tell you something? I've known that I loved you since the very first time I kissed you." Regina's jaw dropped. "Before that, really. I didn't realize it at first, but I've been in love with you since I first met you. There was just something about you that drew me in. And we fought, and you were infuriating. After the curse broke, I thought maybe that I could hate you, but that was never true. I was upset and angry, but that was just because I cared so much about you. I've never been the kind to get caught up in emotion, but you make me feel so much so strongly all at once. I didn't want to say it for fear that I'd scare you off, so I've been waiting like the coward I am for a sign that the time was right." She stroked Regina's cheek tenderly. "That's one reason why I got you the necklace. I couldn't tell you how much I loved you, so I thought I'd show you with the gift." She grinned. "But now that you've gone and said it first... I love you, Regina. Against all odds, against my friends and family, against destiny, I love you. I always have, and I always will. You and Henry-you're my home, what I've always wanted. I've been searching for you my entire life without even knowing it. And I can't thank you enough for giving me the chance to prove to you both how much I do love you."

Regina couldn't stop herself from crying at the words that she couldn't have hoped for. "Oh, Emma. I love you." She kissed Emma deeply, holding her closer and tighter. Emma knew what that was. She'd felt it before from the brunette. When Regina loved, she loved with all she had, and she held on tight. From anyone else, that might have felt suffocating to Emma, who'd spent her life aimless with no ties. But from Regina, it was a welcome comfort, and Emma held her back.

"Merry Christmas, Regina," Emma whispered to her. "Here-let's put this on you." She clasped the chain around Regina's neck, and they both admired the pendant on her chest. "It looks better on you than I imagined it would."

"This is beautiful, Emma," Regina smiled. "I only wish I had something just as nice to give you. My Christmas gifts to you were all pretty lousy in comparison."

"Are you kidding me?" the blonde chuckled. "You told me you loved me. This is the best Christmas of my life, woman!" She hugged Regina again while the brunette laughed and kissed her cheek before jumping to her feet. "Hey! Check it out!" She ran to the window, and they all watched as fresh snow began to fall over the already white ground.

"It's snowing again!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yep, and if I'm not mistake, we all got some nice new beanies," Emma nodded. "I say we gear up and engage in some snowball warfare."

"Race you out there!" Henry said as he scrambled upstairs to get dressed. "Last one out is a rotten egg!"

"Hey, no fair!" Emma bounded after him while Regina smiled to herself. Two children. She now had two children.

They spent much of the day outside in the snow, coming inside only once their noses resembled Rudolph's. By then, it was dark out, and Henry retired to his room to set up the new gaming system he'd received from his mothers. Emma and Regina sat together on the sofa. Emma leaned against the arm of the sofa, legs spread apart, while Regina's back laid against her front. Her arms were wrapped around the brunette, who locked her fingers in hers lovingly.

"This really has been the best Christmas ever," Regina said softly as they basked in the warmth of the fireplace.

"The start of many more to come, I think," Emma agreed. "Hey, Gina, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Regina smiled. "You already said that, dear."

"I know, but I can't stop now. Is there a daily limit?"

"No," Regina said, turning her head to look up at her girlfriend. "Never. Say it as often as you want. I love hearing it."

"Good," Emma said, nuzzling her nose to Regina's. "Because I want to say it a lot. Like right now. I love you, Regina."

"I love you, too, darling," Regina said with a smile. "Now and always."

"Are you happy, Gina?"

"More than I ever have been before."

"Good," Emma said before adding, "because I might have promised Ruby we'd go to the New Years party at Granny's." She smiled innocently and kissed Regina quickly.

The brunette tried to be irritated, but there was no way she could manage it. There was no stopping the smile the brightened her face. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to go and show each other off, won't we?"

"It'll be out first really public date," Emma nodded. "I'm looking forward to ringing in the New Year with a kiss from you. They say whatever you do when the clock hits midnight is what you'll do for the rest of the year."

Regina quirked her eyebrow at her. "Well, in that case, perhaps we should excuse ourselves from the party early, so I can give you a very big orgasm as the New Year rolls in."

Emma's eyes widened and jaw dropped, and Regina chuckled at the shocked expression. "That... sounds like a great plan. I only promised Ruby we'd show up. I said nothing about sticking around the entire time." Emma grinned mischievously and pulled Regina closer, burying her face in her hair. "In fact, maybe we should get a jump on that. Y'know, we've got to get our timing right if we intend to hit the right spot right at midnight."

"An excellent idea, darling. I couldn't agree more. I did just so happen to buy some very festive lingerie I think you're really going to enjoy taking off."

A small squeak came out of Emma's mouth as her cheeks reddened even brighter than when they'd been out in the cold. "I would like that very much."

"I thought you would. We'll have to wait until Henry's gone to bed, though."

Emma groaned at that. "Would it be immoral to feed him Benadryl now?"

"Probably, yes," Regina laughed and heaved herself to her feet. "Now, I'm going to prepare dinner. I'm sure you're starving, as always, and Henry's appetite is the same as yours."

"But I'm not hungry for food," Emma whined. "Gina, please. I'll be really quick, and we'll be quiet."

"When have either of us ever been quiet?"

"We could try!"

Regina leaned down and kissed Emma passionately, one hand massaging her breasts. A small whimper escaped Emma's mouth when Regina pulled away. "You'll just have to wait, darling." She stood and made her way to the kitchen.

"Gina!" Emma complained. "Why are you torturing me on Christmas?"

"Maybe it's a little payback for making me interact with the town this New Years," Regina called back. "Now, stop whining, dear. If you help me with dinner, I might be inclined to reward you later on tonight with something especially nice. Maybe something involving whipped cream and syrup."

Henry appeared from out of nowhere with bright eyes. "You mean like hot fudge sundaes?"

Regina smirked. "Yes, Henry. Like that." She looked back at Emma, who sat on the sofa with glazed eyes and a dry mouth. "Well, darling, what do you say? Would you like a sundae tonight?" She added a wink to the question.

Emma shook herself out of her hypnosis and scrambled to her feet to get to the kitchen. "Yes, I would! I'd like that very much. Hurry up, Henry! The faster we eat dinner, the sooner we get sundaes."

"Awesome!"

Regina laughed as Emma and Henry rushed around the kitchen to help prepare dinner, motivated by two very different things. By the time they'd finished, the kitchen was a mess, and all the occupants were covered in flour from the garlic bread and lasagna.

"This is the dirtiest my kitchen has ever been," Regina sighed, "but we had a lot of fun getting it this way."

"We'll clean it up tomorrow," Emma said, rubbing her nose and leaving a bit of flour there. She pointed her finger at Regina seriously. "Not tonight, though. We won't have time tonight."

Regina smiled. "Yes, dear. We'll take care of it tomorrow." Emma grinned back at her.

Henry looked between the two with a smirk. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Regina asked him curiously.

"I knew you guys were each other's True Loves," he said resolutely.

"True Love?" Emma repeated. "What makes you say that?"

"Because of the way you look at each other," he answered simply. "The way your eyes get all gooey. You look at each other the way Gran and Gramps look at each other."

"We do not," Regina scoffed. "We have nothing in common with the Charmings."

"Except that you're each other's True Love," Henry reminded her.

"Kid, your mom and I do love each other," Emma explained carefully. "But, y'know, your mother already had a True Love in Daniel. I'm not... I can't replace that. I don't have to."

Henry looked at her as if he were pointing out the most obvious of things. "Who says you can only have one True Love?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to rebut, but she feel silent. She looked up at a thoughtful Regina. "Does it say that somewhere?"

Regina rubbed her arms uncertainly. "Well, I suppose it doesn't. I suppose we could be each other's True Loves."

"Huh," Emma said. "I never thought I'd get one of those, that maybe there was a Savior clause that said I wasn't entitled to it." She grinned goofily at Regina. "Well, if I do have one, I'm really glad that it's you."

Regina smiled back at her and cupped her cheek in her head. "As am I. I never thought I'd love again after Daniel, but you... you're not like him. You're quite the opposite of him, actually. And I love you in a much different way than I ever did him. In a stronger way, I think. Daniel loved me when I was young and naive, before I became the Evil Queen. Before I gave into the darkness. He loved me when I was easy to love. But you... you love me despite all my mistakes and my badness. You love me when everyone else has told you not to, when _I've_ told you not to. I don't know why, but I'm so very happy you do. Daniel was my first love, Emma. You are my last."

Emma smiled back at her and kissed her. "You're damn right I am."


End file.
